


Legends.

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, married with children - Freeform, this is beautiful and made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 21: "Don't forget this moment."





	Legends.

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

The screams were deafening - so much so that Josh was glad he had his ear plugs in. The shaved head man climbed back on the stage and wrapped an arm around his husband, relishing in the feel of the strong arms around him.

"Thirty years, baby." Tyler breathed into his ear, tugging his ear plug out, followed by Josh's. The drummer smiled widely, the ache in his bones screaming for a hot shower. He was in love with performing, but he was getting up in years - now fifty-three years old - and he would kill for a hot bath and some cuddles with Tyler. Early night with plaid pajamas pants, squinting through glasses at their iPads, and bed time stories to their children who snuck out of their beds. Even with the oldest at twelve ( the other three varying between the ages of ten and five ), the kids snuck into their bed, claiming that 'the big bed was comfier' and better to sleep in.

Geez, Josh just wanted to go home to them right now. This tour was fun and all, but he missed his home and his children and their dogs. His heart ached at the thought of his late Jim. It had been a long while without him, but Jim was his first dog and a good boy so Josh missed him dearly to this day.

"Don't forget this moment," Josh smiled, pressing a kiss to Tyler's hairline. He would never forget this, being on stage with crowds of people singing Tyler's words back to them. Words written several decades ago. They had gotten older and so had the crowds, but the lyrics still touched others. Young and old alike.

Josh's thoughts were interrupted by Tyler's lips pressing against his, the screams getting louder. They had come out years ago and the fans had supported them immensely. Tyler pulled away, his brown eyes shining with love as they stared back into Josh's.

"This is the moment we become legends," Tyler continued, lacing his fingers with Josh's and pulling the microphone back up to his lips, blue confetti sticking to his sweaty face. Josh was handed his own microphone, more comfortable over the years of speaking on stage little by little.

"We were Twenty One Pilots and so are you! Stay alive, it is worth it! Thank you!" They chanted together, bowing in front of their fans for the final time. There were outraged cries at the 'were' phrasing. They had not discussed the end, but anyone who knew them personally knew they were coming to an end. The boys ached more than they thrived from the thrill of performing. They longed for homework helping and family dinners instead of interviews and band dinners in shady diners at two in the morning.

It only made sense that they ended where they started. Columbus, Ohio.

Josh allowed Tyler to pull him off the stage, feeling like a weight was lifted off his chest. He loved the fans, but he was more than ready to go home to his children and not leave them again. Once they were off the stage, Josh swept his husband up into his arms and lifted him happily. Thankfully he had kept up his boxing and work out routine.

"Let's go home baby," Josh breathed, pressing butterfly kisses over Tyler's cheeks to see that beautiful crooked grin.

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

"Daddy!" Four separate voices cheered as Josh walked into their home, the drummer bracing himself as his children barreled into him. The eldest, Jaden, reached just at Josh's collarbones, his lanky arms wrapping around Josh's neck. Sebastian (10) and Dallas (8) wrapped around his waist, Dallas attempting to climb up Josh like a tree. The youngest, Cassandra, had completely run pass Josh to grab onto Tyler. He could not be mad about it since he would run to Tyler too. Plus Cassie was a papa's girl.

Josh waddled into the house with three boys dangling from him, sighing in relieve when Tyler lifted Dallas off of him, carrying both of their younger children on his hips.

"Did you guys have fun with Auntie Jenna?" Tyler questioned, smiling at the blonde woman when she appeared. She had offered to surrogate children for him and Josh when they were younger, but to make their children a little less confused growing up she was Auntie Jenna, not mommy. Four voices simultaneously begun to talk about what they had done with Jenna. The two band members had not felt comfortable with bringing their children to the last show - in case someone had been really upset with the ending.

"Daddy, is the tour over?" Jaden asked, wrapping his legs around Josh to be held correctly. He was lucky that he was a skinny kid or Josh would not be able to hold him like this. Josh looked over at Tyler, rubbing Jaden's back reassuringly. Out of all their children, Jaden had suffered from their touring schedule. He had been born at the peak of their career and they were always away on tour or interviews while Jenna watched him. They had slowed down a bit after Dallas was born and even more so when Cassie was born, but Jaden had gotten the short end of the stick.

"Yes, J. It was our last tour, we'll be here every day to embarrass you when we drop you off at school," Tyler chimed in, the twelve year old already blushing and squirming in Josh's arms as the drummer pressed wet kisses on his face. Tyler smiled at his family, moving closer to his husband, pressing their children between them for a group hug.

Twenty One Pilots had been a bit part of their lives for so long and now it was time for the next big adventure. 

**♡━━━━━━━ end of chapter ━━━━━━━♡**

**Author's Note:**

> this is a beautiful one shot ( i will admit ) and makes me so happy and sad at the same time and i hope you enjoy it!


End file.
